


Seven deadly sins plus one

by Mozambique



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22945588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozambique/pseuds/Mozambique
Summary: Eight little drabbles with Harry and Draco. Topic: the seven deadly sins (plus one that is not really deadly *g*).
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 11





	1. Superbia

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sieben Todsünden plus eins](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/563284) by Mozambique. 



> Hi guys,
> 
> this work is my first in English on AO3. To be honest - I just translated it from my German original work. ;-)  
> I hope you enjoy it. <3

**Superbia**

(arrogance, pride, vanity)

“Did anyone ever told you that you're arrogant, Malfoy?”

“Not that I remember.”

Harry moaned. Why would Snape always put him and the ferret together for group work?

“I tell you now: You're an arrogant bastard!”

“Just because I said you have to add the spider legs first?”

“No, because you think you must correct me all along!”

“Well, that's a habit, Potter,” Draco buzzed, “which I only have when I'm around you.”

“Lucky me,” Harry grumbled.

“Are you done with the potion, Potty?”

“Nope, but I'll be done with _you_.”

Draco smiled lasciviously.

“Promised?”


	2. Invidia

**Invidia**

(envy, jealousy, resentment)

“You're late,” Draco detected frowningly.

“I just helped Seamus with the DADA homework,” Harry replied and flopped onto the wide bed in the room of requirement.

“I guess good Seamus needs your help very often lately, don't you think?”

“What do you mean?”

“I can see he's drooling over you!”

“Do you mean to say you're jealous?”

“Yes, damn! He better keeps his hand off you!”

“And why should he, babe?” The Gryffindor slowly approached the blonde, smiling very amused.

“Cause otherwise I'll kill him!” Draco hissed.

“Well... I got a better idea.”

“Oh, so what idea?”

“Kiss me, honey.”


	3. Luxuria

**Luxuria**

(lust, excess, desire)

“Ohhhh... deeper, Draco!”

“Don't distract me, Harry! I'm trying!” Draco moaned.

“Just ... ah … try harder!”

“I'm not made for this kind of stuff, so would you kindly not rush me!”

“You're not made for this? What's … aaaahhhhh … your stuff then?”

“Performing magic, … ohhh … broom-flying, being … ah ... arrogant – but _this_ definitely … ah … not!”

“Yes, Draco!” Harry encouraged him. “You've almost … ohhh ... made it, only a little … ah ... bit further!”

“Wait … yeah, I made it! Wow.”

“Wow, I'm so proud of you, sweetheart. It's deep enough.”

“Cool! So we finally closed the drain?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Acedia**

(laziness, cowardice, ignorance)

“Come on, stand up!” Draco begged.

“I don't want to.”

“Merlin, you're lazy like hell!”

“What's wrong with that?” Harry asked.

Draco moaned, looking angrily at his idle boyfriend.

“You know what? If you don't stand up right now, I'll become nasty.”

“You already _are_ nasty, you know?”

“So why haven't you stood up yet?”

“I don't want to. I think it's really comfortable, babe.”

Draco took a deep breath, which was extremely difficult considering the situation.

“Harry, it's enough!”

“What's enough?”

“Your laziness!”

Snorting.

“Harry! I can't breathe and my butt hurts. So, for Merlin's sake, MAKE YOURSELF MOVE!”


	5. Chapter 5

**Ira**

(wrath, rage, vindictiveness)

“HERMIONE!”

She pulled a face. When Ron roared like that, something had happened she didn't want to know about.

“There you are!”

“What's wrong, Ronald?”

“You gotta come with me, Malfoy's killing Harry!”

Without waiting for Hermione's answer, he dragged her to the grounds.

At the lake, amongst a few bushes.

“Draco, please let me go,” naked Harry whimpered, bound to a tree.

“How are you calling me?”

“Sir …?”

“Malfoy!” Ron stormed out of his hiding place. “Leave him alone, bastard!”

“No, don't leave me alone, Sir,” Harry moaned heatedly. “Please don't stop!”

The whip banged – Ron schrieked with fright.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys,  
> I would love to hear from you since I'm not an English native speaker. ;-)
> 
> Best wishes,  
> Mozambique

**Gula**

(gluttony, extremeness, selfishness)

“I can't believe he's so fucking selfish. It sucks!” Harry detected, making a face of disgust regarding his boyfriend.

“It's his normal state, Harry,” Blaise answered. “You better get used to it.”

“ _Normal_ state?”

“Well, he's selfish all the time, you know. Not just with you, but with his wishes, friends, school, free time – just all the time.”

“Blaise, are you kidding me?”

“Nope.”

Harry seemed thoughtful. Suddenly, he jumped up and shoved surprised Draco on the bed, ignoring Blaise.

“Draco!” Harry hissed into his ear. “I'm warning you, babe. Don't you dare being selfish the next time you fuck me!”


End file.
